There is a first time for everything
by berkbar740
Summary: Riley never felt like she belonged, not much brought her joy in life.Except one thing...destruction she would melt stuff graffiti, burn things. Whatever she could get her hands on.Riley always made sure she didn't go over the top she never wanted to go to juvie.But, when she did she meet a very strange boy.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own the total drama characters. I'm giving credit to**_ _ **SideshowJazz1**_ _ **. The part about having to kiss a boy was all her idea.I GIVE FULL CREDIT TO HER FOR THAT. That story was called "Please Bail Out Bailey!" I do own Riley.**_

It was a cold October morning,I was walking to the bus stop. I missed the bus on purpose. My parents would be at home today, so i started walking around my neighborhood. Down the street was the old abandoned house.I made a bonfire, everything was going fine until the house caught on fire.I sprinted home,Hoping know one saw me. I hid in my backyard until 'school' would be over. Later that night I was up in my room. There was a knock at the front door.

"Riley honey, can you please come down stairs." Yelled my mom

"Yea, I'm coming!" I yelled back. I walked down stairs

" What is…" I was interrupted by an officer.

"Riley James you are under arrest for burning down a house." He said

" Wait What? No I didn't mean to." I said

"I've heard that many times before" said The officer

"But Mom!" I yelled looking at her for help.

"I'm sorry honey but, maybe now you will learn to behave yourself."

"ugggg!" I stepped outside my house and into the police car. There trip was silent. I got there I went to the courtyard, this juvie there is boys and girls. They are always together. A girl walked up to me and said

" You are new right...Well you have five minutes to kiss a boy. Better do it, it will make your time here much easier." I wasn't sure who to kiss. There was this boy in the corner. He was a tall brunette with bangs covering his left eye. I walked up to him

" Hey, I'm Riley." I said

" So new girl ,seems like you don't know anything about me." He stepped closer to me

" Why do you think that." i said

" Because if you did you wouldn't have came over here but, i'm Mal" He said

" I came over here because i'm new so, I have to kiss a boy and I thought…" Suddenly he pulled me so close to him and pressed him lips to tongue started to go into my my felt like his tongue was down my throat. He pulled away very quickly. I thought he was pulling me into a hug but he twisted my wrist behind my back. He pretty much turned it all around. Surprisingly he didn't break it.

"What The Hell Man!" I said

"Watch your back." He gave me a evil smile.

"Back to your cells!" yelled a guard


	2. Chapter 2

I slept late that morning,I regret it now. Most of the prisoners were in the courtyard. All the cell doors were open so,anyone could come in while i was sleeping. I walked into the courtyard only to witness Mal break a girls wrist. I was hiding by the door frame. He said he did it for 'fun'. I think the girls name was Bailey. She came in around the time I did. After he told her that ,Mal saw me in the doorway. I'm not sure if he recognized me. Mal gave me a evil smile. I boy named Duncan was sitting and watching him. I don't think he saw what he did to Bailey. I looked at Duncan, his look told me to run. I walked in the room acting like nothing happened. As I approached him he look very worried.

" Hi i'm Riley."

" Yeah, I know. You came last night, I'm Duncan." He was kinda short with a lot of piercings. Seemed punk to me. He had a Mohawk. Black hair with a green Mohawk. For a second he smiled at me. Then he immediately tried to act tough.

" You don't have to pretend to be all tough around me. I'm not gonna tell anyone." I said playfully

" Nah, I don't have to pretend i'm tough. It comes naturally." He said half laughing

" Yeah, and i'm not in Juvie right now." I rolled his eyes at me playfully.

" I would love to stay and chat but, you should go hang with your girlfriend."

" What girlfriend?" He asked confused

" Bailey… I thought you two were together. Ya'll are always flirting." I had seen them talking before. i can see it in the way he looks at her behind her back.

" Oh, we aren't together...yet." He blushed I couldn't help from giggle

 **Sorry this is so short I wasn't even planning on making more but I did. I don't** **know what else to write for this story. Maybe a creative spark will come soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

I overheard Mal tell someone that when he was little his parents threw him down the stairs, beat him for no reason and lock him in a dog crate. I kinda felt bad,Now don't get all crazy! I'm not saying I feel so bad i would hug him. Even though the kiss was nice… Wait did i just say that? Must be the lack of water. I saw that they cell doors are never closed kinda creepy, even at night. I woke up in the middle of the night to see Mal hovering over my bed.

"What the hell man?" I yelled he just stood there silently

"Hello? Earth to Mal? Hello?!"

"Hello beautiful"

" Why are you in my cell Mal?"

" I like watching you sleep, I have been the whole time you have been here" I sat up. Mal sat down next to me. He scooted closer to me. I stood up trying to get away from him. As soon as i stood he grabbed my wrist.

" Sit! Or else i will hurt you like it did to that Bailey girl!" He pulled me down and pushed me towards him. He held me in his arms. I was laying in his lap.

" You know i saw you?" I asked

" I know everything beautiful." He said flirtatious but evil at the same time

"Why are you doing.." Once again he pulled me to him and kissed me. Somehow I ended up on top of him on my bed.

" Stop!" I yelled at him

" Why? You know you want to! I see the way you look at me babe. I know you want me! "I ran to the corner of the cell

" Why you runnin babe?" He was coming at me. Angry this time as soon as he reached me… I woke up. Did that really just happen? Or was it a dream?! I looked around and realized it was still dark outside. It had to of be a dream! I saw Mal standing outside my cell.

"What do you…?" i whispered

"Shhh! You will know soon enough." He gave me a evil smile still standing there

 **That was a very interesting chapter...I liked my little twist. Oh, And don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for Reviewing Brivbstar5, SideshowJazz1 and Mal**

A couple weeks past with no strange things with Mal. Until one morning I was awake in my cell and he came in. Mal seemed different. He looked panicked and not evil whatsoever.

" Um… Where am I" He asked frightened

" Mal? Are you okay?" I asked

"Mal? Mal did this? I should have known! uggg!"

" Are you okay?" I asked worried I patted the bed next to me wanting him to come sit down. I know it was a crazy thing to do but, he needed help. He came and sat down next to me.

" Listen, I know this sounds crazy but I'm not Mal i'm Mike."

" What? That doesn't make any since!"

" I don't really tell many people this but, I have multiple personality disorder. Mal is one of them… he took over control."

" How do I not know that you are not one of the personalities."

" Trust me I'm not." He grabbed my hands between his and looked me in the eye. Almost begging me to believe him.

" Alright i believe you."

" Thank you so much!" He pulled me into a huge hug. I had to hug him back. He gasped. I tried to let go put he pulled me back to him.

" Mike… What's going on?!" I asked scared

" Mike isn't here anymore! sweet heart." Right then and there I knew Mike was gone and Mal had returned. Finally he let go, but the pinned me on the the bed. Not sexually at all. He slapped me and scratched my right arm

" Let go! Please!" I begged

" Now that you know my little secret you can't leave here until i do!" Here as of juvie. How would he not let me leave? I have 4 months left, too long to be with him. He got off of me

" Get up! You and I are going to spend a lot of time together." He grabbed my hand

" Come" he demanded

He took me to the courtyard and sat in the corner

"If you tell anyone about Mike you will regret it majorly! I'm Warning you! Don't!" He squeezed my hand so hard.

" Is everything okay here?" It was Duncan, I didn't notice him come over here. Mal stopped squeezing my hand but, didn't let go. Duncan's eyes fell to our hands intertwined together.

"Are you two together…?" Duncan asked

" Umm..n" i started to say

" Uh..Yeah." Mal interrupted

Duncan walked off.

"Uh… what just happened." I asked Mal

" Its a cover so no one will notice how i'm always around you. Don't tell or…"

"I will regret it majorly! Yeah, yeah I know."

" You catch on quick." He said with that evil smile I Love... Ah crap!

 **Thanks for reading Everyone! I really appreciate people reading my Fic. I didn't think anyone would read them. What am i forgetting?... Oh don't forget to Review. I Love reading them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to** **SideshowJazz1 for reviewing**

 _Dear Diary, I'm gonna be keeping up with this so i can remember all that has happened since i got here. Since, I can't tell anyone about what happened with Mal/Mike so i'm gonna write it and maybe it will help me. Ever since the kiss with Mal… I thought i liked him. Now that i know his personality i'm not so sure anymore. I wanted to like him I really did but, he is just such a jerk. I tried overlooking all he has done. I can't do it. Even though he is really cute and the way his evil smile doesn't see light… * clears throat* I mean I hate him! Maybe now that we are a fake couple i can turn him, doubt it but i'll try. It will take ,Bye see you…_

"What are you writing?" Mal said

"uhh…Just all the stuff i wanna do when i get out."

He gave me a evil laugh almost mocking me.

"Riley, Riley,Riley You're such silly foolish girl! You aren't gonna leave for a long time."

"Why should I listen to Mal anymore. Hope If he finds this he won't hurt me…" I was meaning to write it but, I said it out loud.

"What did you just said to me?" I didn't realize what i said. I'm scared please don't hurt me!

"Huh...What did I say?" I asked carefully.

" That you don't wanna listen to me! What were you really writing? I don't believe what you said is was is true!" He yelled I got up and hid my paper under my pillow. I layed on top of the pillow hoping he couldn't get to it. He ran at me full force,picking me up and slamming me into the wall. I groaned with pain. Yet he wasn't done with me. Pulling me up by my neck he punched me in the face.

" Now you will listen! We don't want this to become a daily thing do we?" He calmly asked I shook my head saying 'no' aggressively which made me dizzy. My vision was getting dark around the edges until i saw nothing. While I was blacked out I felt me being picked up then set down very gently. Probably wasn't by Mal.

"Riley! Riley are you okay? Wake up! Wake up!"

When my eyes finally opened it saw laying on my bed in the arms of who I thought was Mal. I quickly sat up.

"Get away! You are the one who made me black out!" I screamed at him

"Riley calm down, Its me Mike." I truly believed it was him. I hugged him tightly. This time i knew that when he gasps I need to run.

" What did I… Mal do?" he asked after we quit hugging.

"Well, He was mad so I was thrown against a wall, Pull to my feet by my neck and punched in the face. All in that order." I said

" Are you okay?" He seemed sincere. That's only the second time we've meet. I feel like apart of him has been in Mal this whole time. Just a little part if not he probably would of killed someone. Or has he already?

" How long was i out?" I asked

"I'm not sure. You could of been out for a while before I was back in control. But, When i was about five or six minutes."

"If Mal could stay in control for a long time then why does he sometime let you out? Are you fighting him or something,in your brain?" I asked

"I'm not sure, when he is in control sometimes he lets me see what he is doing. Only to torment me. I saw a little bit of what he did to you before i was in control." He seemed sensitive about what Mal did

"What did he do?" Mike looked away not wanting to make eye contact.

"Look at your back and wrist." He whispered. I had cuts all over my back and on my wrist. On my right wrist carved in to my skin it said _Mal_. I looked up at Mike terrified of what i had seen. Mal… was he claiming me or something? Maybe telling anyone who saw it I was property of Mal. Mike looked me in the eye like he knew what it meant.

"What does this mean?" I gestured to my right wrist.

"um...Before I woke, he told me that he had claimed what was his… not mine."

"Yours? Why would he think i'm…" I knew then that our 'friendship' was more than that to Mike. I looked at him. A single tear ran down his face and landed on the marking.

"You should get some sleep before Mal comes back." I lay back down on the bed. Still with Mike holding me. I didn't think much of it but, Mike went to lay down with me. Cuddling behind me. I didn't stop him.

 **This is my favorite chapter so far, don't you forget to review. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reviewing brightstar5,slideshowJazz1, Lets's keep going!**

For the next few weeks I had to take a shower really late at night, so no one saw my wrist and back. Mal hadn't talked to me since that night. I noticed that I couldn't find Duncan anywhere.

"Duncan!?" I yelled in the courtyard one same girl i'd meet on my first day approached me.

"Follow me!" She loudly whispered then walked out of the courtyard and into a hallway full of insane asylum rooms. For crazy people. She led me into one. It was very dark with a two way mirror. Padded walls and floors and a small bed in the back. Duncan was sitting in the corner facing the wall.

" Duncan what happened! Are you okay?!" As soon as ran to him. The door closed, I heard the door lock. The girl was gone.

"Hello? Girl that took me here?" I said to the mirror.

"My name is Sammy!" Came in threw a speaker. I walked back to Duncan. I taped his shoulder. He stood while turning around. Something wasn't right at all.

"It's coming!" Duncan yelled.

"What?" I asked

"For you! Run!" He pointed at me. The way he said it was like he was in some sort of trance or something he ran to the mirror.

"Don't let him in! I don't wanna be in here with him!" He yelled at it.

"Okay." Said an unfamiliar male voice. We sat there in silence for what seemed like hours. Duncan was softly banging his head against the wall. I was almost asleep when the door flew open.

"Come" Sammy said. I started to the door.

"Not you!Just him" They walked out of the room with the door closing behind them. I went back to sleep. I couldn't tell the time of day but, I think i was there overnight. In what I think is morning the door opened. It was so bright that i couldn't tell who is was. The person closed the door

"Well,well,well when they told me i had a visitor they weren't kidding." said Mal. He walked to the mirror and pulled a curtain down over it. I stood, he walked to me. He was so close to me I that I could feel his breathe on my face. He smiled at me and pulled into a big kiss. Just as amazing as I remember. He kisseed me very roughly. At first i was trying to get away but the kiss startled me so i relaxed. Somehow we ended up on the bed. Nothing else happened. Just sleep,When i woke he was gone. The curtain was open.I found a clock in the room it read 10:28 by the sunlight coming in from under the door I could tell it was Morning.

"Hello? Why am I in here?!" I got no response. I spent days in there with no contact with anyone. I was awoken one morning to me being carried out of the room into the sunlight. I slightly opened my eyes to see Mal. I closed them immediately after so he will think i'm asleep.

"I know you're awake." He said. i looked at him.

"Well since i'm awake can you put me down now?" I demanded

"No,I was told to bring you while you were sleeping."

"To where?" I wondered

"Soon you will know, now act asleep."He told me. I did really have to act, the soothing movement of being carried made me fall asleep. I woke as soon as he quit walking.

"Put her here and wake her." Said a Female voice. I was set down on some sort of bed

"Wake up!" He yelled while shaking my roughly.

"Don't be cruel dear, Now you may leave." I opened my eyes to see an old lady standing in front of me. She look in her 60's.

"Where am I?"

"No need to be frightened dear,I'm .Now lay back and relax"

"Why am I here?" she was attaching wires to me.

"Now dear this will only hurt a little." She stuck a needle into my arm. I slipped into some trance.

I was back in my same day I made Mal angry and i got my 'Brand'.All the events that happened repeated. So did everything else between then and now. The blackout, seeing mike, the kiss, when I got to present time I woke up.

"Why did you do that?" I asked who was standing by me.

" We were monitoring your brain waves to see if you had any mental issues…"

"You think i'm crazy?!" I sat up and yelled.

"The test results haven't come in yet. Until they do you will go back to the your room."She took all the wires off me. I was escorted out of the room by Sammy. I thought i was going to my cell but, she took me a different way. Back to the padded wall room I was in before.

 **Don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks you SideshowJazz1(You will find out in this chapter) & brightstar5 for reviewing**

I woke up just like I have been the past few days...in the padded wall room. I'm still not sure even why i'm in here. I'm not crazy! At least I don't think so...Wait I know i'm not crazy! I haven't seen Duncan in while, In fact I haven't seen many people in a long time. Makes me a little depressed, especially in the dark room. With the only light coming from under the door only during daylight.

I have to go back to the Psychologists door opened slightly.

"Riley, is ready for you." It was Sammy

"Okay i'm coming" I walked out of the room and down the hall.

"So… how are you?"I asked

"Good,you?"

"Well amazing if you think being tested on and trapped in a dark room in fun." She didn't break her serious face. It was very awkward .When we got to the room she didn't go in. was waiting for me in there.

"Hello please sit down" She said as I sat down.

"Why did you test me?

"Well,I was notified about some markings they you had left." She looks at my wrist. I wanted to tell her who really did it but, i couldn't.

"I understand that being here is stressful. At first I didn't think much of it until I was told what it said...A name it worries me that the name belongs to a mental case."

"Don't call him that!" I stood and yelled at her. I don't know why i was defending him, It just came out.

"That proves my point."

"What did you say to me?!" I walked to her angry

"Sorry for upsetting you ,but i'm just stating the facts."

"I am not crazy!"

"Please sit down,calm down .You carved the name 'Mal' into your arm! How can you not be 'crazy'. He someone who has hurt many people! Probably you too.

"I'm not crazy, Mental or other words that mean crazy! And i haven't hurt anyone!"

"Your records say otherwise."She added with a attitude. I couldn't handle it anymore! I slapped her on her face.

"Don't say another word!" I yelled

"Guards!" She yelled in guards came in and dragged me out of the room.

"Let go of me!" I told them.I was dragged to the same place I spend my nights. That dark dark room. After i was pushed in and the door was locked I could tell that while i was gone someone else had been in here. The curtain was closed. I realized that there was someone lying in the bed. I only realized that after i was already laying in it. It was Mal, of course.

"Nice of you to join me." Said the familiar voice. His arm was on top on me. I pushed his arm off and turned so i wasn't facing him.

"What did I do?" He asked

"Everything, They think i'm crazy. All because of when you 'claimed' me!"

"Oh, that little thing. That is nothing baby doll! I could do way worse to you but,I've held myself back. Not all of them include pain, well this is a different type of pain" He said flirtatiously. The way he said it i had an idea of what i was getting myself into.I turned around to look at him

"Like what?" I asked

"Here is a little preview" He said. i was pulled into kiss. His hands went up the back on my shirt and trailed down my spine.

"More?" He asked. You can guess what else happened. I don't wanna go into detail.

 **Thanks for reading everyone! Don't forget to review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for reviewing SideshowJazz1,**

As I drifted to into my dream I wondered why Mal has been so nice lately…

 _I was in the Church room. On one side of the benches was all my family. The other was some of the prizoner. Mal was nowhere to be seen. Lying there was a coffin, It was wide open. Propped up next to was a picture. The picture was of me.I then realized everyone was wearing was I dreaming of my funeral? If I was still in Juvie, then doesn't that mean that i might die soon? That can't be happening ! Its just a dream! I walked to the coffin. I looked older. Much older,Maybe 20 or so. i overheard my Father talking to my mother_

" _I can't believe they never found her murder." Said my father_

" _I feel bad for Mike, She was the one for him." Said my mother. Suddenly Mal walked in. I could tell by the way he walked it was him._

" _Mike! How are you holding up." Asked my mother Mike sat down next to her._

" _Good, I just can't believe she is gone." He said. Mal was pretending to be sad but, I could see behind that fake frown!_

" _Oh,dear you got something red on your suit."Said my mother. His face froze in fear._

" _Is something wrong Mike? asked my father._

" _No, I was just reliving that me i have to go." He said and ran out of the room quickly. Did Mal murder me? Is that his plan? To keep me here, distract me my pretending to love me then kill me. It can't be, like I said it's just a dream! It's just a…_

" _Riley! Riley! Stop screaming?" Said Mal, I was laying in his arms. Back in our room_

" _What happened?" i asked_

" _You were screaming. A night were you dreaming of" He said_

" _Ah...Nothing...I forgot?"_

" _What was it? Don't keep secrets from me" He said_

" _Unlike you. Your the one who is gonna keep me here, act like you love me then murder me!" I yelled_

" _What? Why would you think that?"_

" _Oh,come on! You are a evil person! Your name mean Evil in Spanish. Now suddenly when i came you just become nice and loving. It's unbelievable" I yelled_

" _Maybe i'm just madly in love with you." He was trying to pull me into a kiss but i pushed him away_

" _Stop lying to me! You are not 'madly in love with me' "_

" _You're right i'm not. You are in love with me!"_

" _I don't like you Mal! Not at all."_

" _Then why do you let me kiss you and Love you" He said_

" _First of all if i didn't you would hurt me, second You don't love me, and last i don't. I only do that because I see a part of Mike in you. Witch i love that…"_

I sat up relieved that it was a dream. That was my first dream inside of a dream. Don't worry I know i'm awake. I pinched myself already.

"What's wrong?" Mal asked still half asleep.

"Nothing just a bad dream" I snuggled back next to him.

 **Thanks for reading guys! Again sorry for the shortness. But, please don't forget to review!**

 **My next chapter is going to be a Q &A. Put your questions in the reviews!**


	9. Q&A

**What does Mike ACTUALLY think about Riley?**

 _He loves her,but they never talk. So he doesn't know how Riley feels._

 **How does Mal feel about Riley, if he has any feelings?**

 _He does have feeling for her but, in a twisted way. When they first meet he loved the face she made when she was scared so he tried to make her have that look a lot. Now his feelings have grown stronger,I guess you could say he loves her. Mal and Riley's relationship might grow stronger or fall weak. You never know!_

 **If Riley is deemed mentally unstable, what kind of treatment will they prescribe for her?**

 _She was determined mentally unstable. She might either go to treatment about her not 'hurting herself'. If not I will have to come up with what else._

 ** _Why did Mal carve his name in Riley's arm?_**

 _Mal mainly gave her the 'brand' so will think she is crazy and so she can stay with him. Second he did it to make Mike angry, physically hurting Riley's while she was unconscious made Mike him furious._


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to Sideshowjazz1,SophiaCrutchfeild, for doing my Q &A. After this chapter i'm not gonna be very active for a while. I'm going on vacation for July. I might get a chapter or two in but probably not.**

This morning Mal got up early and headed for the door.

"Where are you doing?" I asked as I sat up.

"Um...I guess you could say i'm planing something." He gave me a evil grin then left. The door was left looked like a shoe was keeping it open. He is up to something.I was too tired to find out, I needed more sleep. I had that same dream dream inside the dream, everything. It doesn't make any sense why does this keep happening. Then I had the one where Mal was standing over me in my cell. Why do I keep having these dreams? Everything I know about him is replying in my mind! What has he done to my mind? I woke I decide to go find Mal.I snuck out leaving the door open. I walked into the courtyard.

"Riley! Over here!" Mal yelled. He had someone a guy pinned on the ground. He looked spanish.

"Let go you idiot! I didn't know! Call him off hermosa!" He begged me. I've seen him around before I think his name is Alejandro.

"What did you call her?" said Mal

"Nothing!" He lied

"What did you call her?" He pushed on Alejandro wrist harder

"Beautiful! I called her beautiful." He finally said. I blushed,when Mal saw he got jealous. Mal's hands went from Alejandro wrist to his throat. He was choking him.

"Quit! Stop it! You're gonna hurt him!" I yelled

"Thats the point doll!"

"You're gonna _murder_ him!" I screamed. At the words murder. His hand moved back to the wrist.

"Fine, If you don't want me to then you will do it instead."

"Me?" I asked

"Yes, come do it for me."

"Don't listen to him" Alejandro whispered

"No! I don't wanna be treated like your little doll" i told Mal.

"If you do you might get a little reward later" Mal said flirtatiously

"No I'm not gonna do this anymore!" I yelled and stormed off to the other side of the room. He let go of Alejandro and walked over to my slowly. Alejandro ran to me, he got there first.

"You don't have to listen to him. Come with me! Leave him. I would be very happy to have you. He has no power over you while i'm in the room." Alejandro said very quickly

"Then you should leave the room." Mal was right behind him. Mal dug his fingers into a nerve on Alejandro ribbs, he dropped instantly. Mal stepped over him and whispered into my ear, I was frozen in fear.

"You will walk out of here calmly back to my room when you get there close the curtains. Don't say a word to anyone. I will be there soon!" I followed the directions. But when i got there I removed the shoe from the door. Sadly I couldn't lock the door from the inside. He didn't come for a while. I opened to door, luckily it wasn't locked. As I approached the courtyard I heard Alejandro talking to someone.

"I tried to get her to come with me but, she won't. I feel bad for telling her to not obey him. Tonight he is probably gonna hurt her. No one should hurt a beautiful face like her's."

"Cut, the crap Alejandro." Said a female voice.

"Of course if she did come we wouldn't have done anything."

"Good" She said. I decided I better go back to the room before…

"Where are you going? I thought I told you to go the my room." said that sinister voice.

"Knock it off Mal!" said Alejandro

"Yeah!" Said the girl. I turned around to see all three of them. Alejandro had a black eye.


End file.
